hccgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Devil
Ice Devil is an archetype of WATER Fiend-Type Monster Cards in HCCG. All of its members were made by Hippocampus and are included in Collection of Memories. Technically, "Ice Devil" is not an archetype, but a collection of cards that support the single card Gliasco the Ice Devil, who has a powerful ability to continuously summon itself from the hand or graveyard by banishing 2 monsters from the graveyard. There are three Spell Cards that can only be activated while the player controls a face-up Gliasco the Ice Devil, and the card Mini Gliasco is a key support card (currently Limited) that can search Gliasco the Ice Devil as well as considerably cut down on its summoning cost. While all the "Ice Devil" cards can be used together in a very effective deck, they are typically used as an engine for other decks, most commonly WATER decks or decks revolving around Tribute Summoning, Ritual Summoning, and/or Synchro Summoning. Due to the consistency of Gliasco the Ice Devil and the speed of Mini Gliasco, decks using the "Ice Devil" engine have held prominent spots in the HCCG metagame, obviously changing depending on the format. The following is a list of various "Ice Devil" deck strategies used in the metagame. Basic Ice Devil Deck This deck revolves around maintaining field presence with Gliasco the Ice Devil and using the "Ice Devil" Spell Cards to supplement its weaknesses. This deck was the first incarnation of any "Ice Devil" deck, before it was realized that Gliasco the Ice Devil could be used more effectively as a Tribute engine rather than a standalone monster. Gliasco Tribute This deck revolves around quickly sending Gliasco the Ice Devil to the graveyard and using it for continuous Tribute fodder for more powerful Tribute monsters such as Discus Dragon or Wretched Golem. This deck has many derivatives as well, specializing in certain Types of monsters as seen below. Gliasco Beach A variation of the "Gliasco Tribute" deck, this deck revolves around using the "Ice Devil" engine along with many other WATER monsters and support cards to summon Beach Girl and consistently use her effect to take control of all the opponent's monsters. Gliasco Thunder A variation of the "Gliasco Tribute" deck, this deck revolves around using the "Ice Devil" engine along with Thunder support cards to summon many Level 5 Thunder-Type monsters such as Melciuu the Thunderous Fist in order to overwhelm the opponent. It also uses the combo of Refrigenerator and Broken Ice Machine to search the deck for Field Spell Cards such as Plugged Boxing Arena as well as search for WATER monsters that aid with Tribute fodder. Gliasco Tears This deck revolves around summoning Gliasco the Ice Devil and Tear Tuner Monsters in order to summon 3 Blood Tear the Final Trinity in one turn and launch an OTK against the opponent. The above combo is no longer usable due to Blood Tear the Final Trinity's errata restricting its Synchro Materials to "1 O'hahra Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner 'Tear' monsters", but this deck can still function in a weaker form. Gliasco Larvas This deck revolves around using the "Ice Devil" engine to Tribute Summon Larvas, Gold Wu-Guard, who can then be used in conjunction with other Larvas monsters to Ritual Summon Larvas the Conqueror of Ra, the most powerful Ritual monster in HCCG. It can also gain access to Synchro Monsters due to the Tuner status of Larvas duh Defooted. Gliasco Sea-Kings A variation of the "Gliasco Tribute" deck, this deck revolves around using the "Ice Devil" engine along with many other WATER monsters and support cards to summon many Sea-King monsters such as Depthcon, Unstoppable Sea-King in order to overwhelm the opponent. It also uses many Ocean Spell Cards, as the "Ice Devil" monsters are all WATER. Trivia *This archetype was inspired by the MS-DOS game Warlords II Deluxe, in which an "Ice Devil" was a creatable unit in many in-game scenarios. *The "Ice Devils" are the only HCCG archetype in which all of its monster members are currently either Limited or Semi-Limited, and the only archetype in which all of its monster members were once limited. Category:Archetypes/Deck Types